Among the mobs
by KingKoga
Summary: Ethan Koga, writer of a story he hasn't touched in years, finds the file on his desktop. Hoping to restart it as a side project, the young man finds himself living out his story. Once the creator, now the protagonist, can he survive the trials he set himself? More importantly, can the new world survive him? REBOOTED. The old chapters remain, but new ones approach, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for picking out my first Chapter of my first Fan Fiction!**

**I definitely don't own Mojang or the mob talker mod, but I do own The OC based off me.**

**Again, Thanks for reading! **

**-Ethan**

I awoke in a forest, I lay underneath a tree, but the tree was weird, it looked like it was made of...blocks? I sat upright and massaged my eyes. My whole body ached, as if I had been dragged through hell and back. I managed to stagger upright, the pain leaving my body slowly, and I started studying the tree, it was of block nature alright, but still felt how a real tree would. I started walking, If I could get to an open clearing I might be able to find out where I am...Strange enough I couldn't remember anything before waking up, just faces and names of people I believed to be my family and friends.

I made it to an area where the forest turned into a plains area; there I found a small pool of water, about 17 'blocks' by 20, just not in a perfect square. I walked up to the pool and knelt dawn for a drink, after drinking I check myself for any injuries of strange differences, I wore a dark red hoodie, and dark blue jeans, my shoes where plain black laced up vans. I knelt down and checked my reflection in the water; luckily I was still Ethan Aleksander Vitally With my 14 year old face, with a faint 5'oclock shadow gracing my face, and blackish brown hair that just started to invade my eyebrow space. I quickly swiped my hand through my hair so it would stop bugging my brows, and then looked around; it was becoming night even though it was mid-day not an hour ago… I walked back into the forest, my mind playing tricks on me, surely the moans and creaks couldn't be real…right? I reached the tree I had woken up at, sat down and buried my head in my head and began to silently cry. I don't cry often, at least from what I could remember. Remembering had slowly gotten easier over the past minutes as I sat under the tree, after a few more minutes I had stopped crying at least…I finally noticed how tired I was, maybe the adrenaline from waking up in a strange new world was subsiding, I managed to stay awake another minute before sleep came to claim my body and I slipped into the lands of dreams.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know Cupa, m-maybe he just fell asleep?"

The first voice spoke again "Among all those mobs? If he had been

Simple villager he would have been killed already, luckily we came along…do you think he's a prince?"

"L-look he's waking up!"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I just had to open my eyes, before me lay two beautiful girls about the same age as me, the one on my left had blonde hair, matching orange eyes, and a green tank top on and darker green stalking's, she didn't seem to have pants. The one on my right was really tall for our age, she wore a black coat that was several sizes too big it was also covering part of her legs, and her hair was a dark brown, almost red. We meet eyes for a second and she looked away. She had beautiful pink eyes.

I laughed and they looked at me questioningly. "I thought I was the only person in miles and here I am waking up to two…pretty ladies." They both blushed, the one in black giggled. "Hey, I know you just woke up but can you tell us who you are?" the blonde one said shyly I thought back to their conversation before I had opened my eyes, wanting to impress the girls I smiled and said;

"Why I am Prince Ethan of the Wandering heroes!" I energetically shouted, I hope they didn't take me serious, for I was joking, they giggled and blushed more, causing me to smile, "w-well Ethan, I'm Andr and this is Cupa." The dark brown haired one said, she sounded even shyer than Cupa but had a hidden beauty to her. "Andr do you think he could stay with us?" Cupa blurted with joy but quickly said with fear "…I heard rumors that there are cats here…" Cupa flinched at the mentioning of cats. "I-I…I don't know, it's up to him… do you wanna stay with us Ethan? We're camping here for the night." I thought for a moment, wanting protection from cats? "Well, considering that I woke up alone with absolutely no idea where I am and how I got here" my voice oozed sadness but I managed to sound happy when I said "But I think that would be a great Idea!"

Aw, that's so sad, you have no Idea how you got to Minecraftia?" Andr asked. The name rang a bell, I think it was something me and my friends played over the weekend, that's about all I can remember. "No, I just woke up alone under a tree…and now I'm here." Cupa leaned in and gave me one of the warmest hugs, it wasn't fire hot, but It was a cozy warmth that spread through my body, I hesitated then hugged back. After a minute of this She pulled away with a large grin on her face "feel better?" Andr was giggling away to herself "much better…thanks." I smiled Cupa blushed, then Andr blurted out "Oh my pearls, Cupa we only have two sleeping bags! How is this going to work?" Cupa rubbed her chin and laughed "Spin the bottle always works!" We all laughed and Andr brought out a glass bottle, the type your find in a witch's lair. She placed it in the middle and said "If it lands on one of us that's the one your, uh…" she hesitated and blushed "sleeping with, I guess" she finished. Now It was my turn to blush, I felt the red haze develop on my face, the girls giggled, and Andr pointed to the bottle, "shall we?" I laughed and span it "When In Rome…" it circled 4-5 times, I was nervous, I've never sleep beside a girl, it came to rest with the drinking end facing towards the left of Andr. She blushed then giggled while Cupa put on a cute pouty face "I guess I lost…" I looked over to here and kindly smiled, "next time, I promise." She cheered up and smiled "definitely." Andr pulled out the two sleeping bags, both where big enough to offer two people, but at the cost of their personal space. Cupa helped her lay the two down under the tree. As they did this I took in the scenery, it was a denser forest than the one I had slept in, but not by much. As Cupa Snugged into her Sleeping bag, Andr beckoned me to hers, I awkwardly walked over to her until I saw, it; It was tall at least 7 feet in height; its body was black as if made of the void of life itself, and its eyes. The purple orbs where void of anything, just pure emptiness. I staggered back, "w-what is that thing?" Andr lazily rolled around in her sleeping bag, "oh that's an EnderMan, and He won't hurt you" I slowly got unto the bag without disturbing the EnderMan, the adrenaline from the sighting making me not want to question things. As I got into the bag we were nose to nose, her breath smelt of fresh grapes, the scent was intoxicating and made me sleepy. "Y-you look really comfy, are you?" I waited a second and heard the sound of Cupa snoring, It sounded like a hiss almost. "Yeah, it's a nice sleeping bag and…" I hesitated before saying "you also smell really nice." She smiled and blushed a heavy shade of pink, almost a light purple on her pale skin. "I do have a question though." After a heavy silence, spare the leaves rustling in the wind, "and that is?" she said in-between a yawn. "why wouldn't that thing attack?"

She blinked and blushed even more "b-because, I'm their princess." I smiled, thinking she was joking,

"And make a fine princess you do." she was asleep before I had said the last word. I chuckled to myself quietly, then after a few minutes of starring at her and her beautiful red hair, I too, fell asleep. If only I had known Andr wasn't joking. I had awoken from a pleasant nightmare, If you could call things like this pleasant, In the dream I had awoken to Andr, or what I had suspected to be her, she looked like a dragon, with purple aura in the form of wings on her back, and a _dragons tail_ sprouting from under her jacket, she was straddling me, her scent was Intoxicating, but that wasn't the worst part; _She was __Kissing__ me _like, full on passionate kissing_. _When I awoke, both the girls were gone, leaving only Andr's sleeping bag, a book, and a note a resting on my face. After getting up I quickly looked around the trees, it was sunrise, I looked at the note, and it was in an 'explosive' font. It was messy, but not to the point of illiterate. It read: _Dear Ethan, We're needed to leave, sorry, but don't worry, we left the sleeping bag, and a Book of Minecraftia, it should help you along with your journey. P.s: You're really nice and I really hope we meet again…_

_XoXoXoXo- Cupa_

I finished reading the note, smiled and picked up the book. I had about 3 hours of sunlight before It got dark for a total of about 5.

I smiled while reading the book, it had little notes scrawled in by Cupa's Writing and a delicate writing in purple ink that I suspected to be Andr's. I had finished the basics in about 2 hours, leaving me with one to gather the supplies I needed to build a house. Even If I didn't have Family I knew would at least bump into Cupa and Andr…someday. I closed the book after folding in a page. "Well, time to get started on the castle de Ethan." I chuckled to myself.

**Thanks for reading my first Fan fiction! If you guys wanna suggest plot twists and characters, feel free to!**

**Also, sorry If it's a long chapter, I had A lot of Ideas I had to jam into here and a few I had to cut out, next chapter will be in soon, I hate to keep people waiting so expect it in the next day or two!**

**-Ethan**


	2. A Visitor from long ago

**Hey there again, it's Ethan and here's chapter two! I'm not going to take up any more time, jump into the story and read it already!**

As I walked through the top floor of my house, I made sure none of the rooms were broken, the only time one was broken was when a drunken man tried to rape a creeper in my spare room, leaving me with only my bedroom with a bed. I started heading downstairs; I knew I didn't have a shirt on, just grey jogging pants, leaving my tan stomach exposed, over the last four years of running and training I had developed a faint six pack. I walked into the main lobby; it opened up to three separate rooms, the bar, the kitchen, the room I use for training and…other things. I heard the doorbell ring; it was a simple ding,

I slowly walked to the door, only stopping to check myself in the mirror. Over the years the 5 o'clock shadow had become a short beard, and my hair had finally invaded my Eyelashes, I would need a shave and a cut soon. My brown eyes stared back at me, tired, but alive with light, the doorbell rang again, ripping me from thought. I finally reached the door. I opened it, crossed my arms and leaned on the door way, raising an eyebrow. It was a girl who appeared to be a few years older than me, she wore a dark green hoodie with a creeper like hood drawn above head, the hoodie had holes in it, and as I looked down at her, I noticed she had no pants. Just ripped stalkings. She was quite attractive, as I moved my eyes to look at her face I saw that she unzipped her hoodie to reveal her d-cup cleavage. She smiled, and brushed her electric blue hair out of the way of her red eyes. "Excuse me miss, can I help you?" I asked, ruining the awkward silence of the two of us checking each other out "yeah I need a place to stay, it's raining." Indeed it was, I beckoned her inside and closed the door behind her.

When I turned around she was standing right in front of me, she was my height, causing us to be nose to nose. "You smell… really nice, like, Chocolate, but underneath that, you smell like more than just a villager, what are you?" I blinked, once, then twice. Over the years I had also learned about monsters and the princess' of this world. They weren't as real as me they were just Monsters in a shell…I beautiful shell at that. "I-I'm a…" She smelt of various spices, "I-I'm Prince Aleksander!" It wasn't a complete lie anymore; the people that pass through here started calling me a prince. She stepped back, and then smiled, "I've heard rumors of you, most princess' are going crazy looking for you." She blushed "And here I am, the only princess' not looking. She gave me a smile "Well, I need to uh, shave and stuff." I brushed past her and pointed to the stairs, "Bedrooms upstairs, first room to the left." I walked up to the bathroom, which was across from the only bedroom. I quickly cut my beard off using a pair of shears, and then carefully cut my hair; my younger self looked back at me in the mirror. "Damn dude" I laughed. It was an hour after darkness when I left the bathroom and checked on the girl, she had her face buried in to the pillows, her partially covered ass lay in plain sight. I sighed and walked over to the bed, gently shaking her awake. She moaned, and then grumbled "whaaat?" I sighed, negotiating with a half asleep princess was not what I wanted to be doing tonight. "Princess I'm going to need a blanket and a pillow if I'm going to sleep on the floor…" she didn't move, was she asleep? I leant in to make sure she was asleep, she quickly snaked her arm out and wrapped me in a tight hug. My face was smashed in-between her arm and her chest, as a warm and cozy warmth spread around me. I slowly felt sleepy, probably from the lack of oxygen the position she had me in offered. Her hug tightened and she finally squeezed me into unconsciousness.

**(Hey guys quick intermission here. I'm having Writer's block as of late; so there may be a little lack of excitement in my chapters, mainly just problems with the story plot, but the next few chapters will be vary OCxCupa based if you know what I mean ;) with a few bits of Charged Cupa in there. Also don't worry! I ordered some wrecking balls for that writing block. Anyway back to the chapter!)**

I awoke to the smell of burnt bacon. I quickly got up, the princess' was gone, and the spot from which she lay was still warm and smelt of gunpowder, I ran downstairs, hoping that the house wasn't on fire. When I got downstairs I saw someone in a light green creeper hoodie, she still wasn't wearing anything but panties and stockings. I stood there for a moment, my 18 year old brain forcing me to gaze at her splendid figure; I slowly walked up to the dinner table five feet away from her. I coughed loud enough for her to hear me. She squealed and dropped a pan, badly burnt bacon spilt over the wooden floor." Here let me get that." I ran up to her and started to bend down to clean it up, I had barely leant over when she span around causing our lips to meet. The taste of cinnamon and other spices flooded my mouth, I pulled away after what seemed like a minute but was really only a few seconds, I felt the red haze of a blush burst onto my face as I stared into the eyes of someone with even more of a blush and shocked face than I, Someone I had thought I was never going to see again…Cupa.

**Dun Dun DAAAA and the plot thickens! Anyways guys, thanks for reading the second chapter, the writer block is subsiding and as you read chapter three will be written/finished up/completed**

**And as I said before the next few chapters will be very Cupa x OC, But don't worry, no actually dating comes up, or sexual content for that matter…yet. Hahaha have a good time guys!**

**-Ethan**


	3. New faces

**Hey Everyone! Its Ethan and I wanted to apologize about the last chapter being so short, I'm going to try and make each chapter about 1700 to 3100 words and maybe even more. Anyway, let's get to the story! BTW my computers being weird so my chapters may take longer to post.**

We ate breakfast in silence. I had cooked up another batch after the…incident. As we sat at the table and ate I noticed that Cupa was the woman before, but I wasn't so sure. "So what happened to you?" we blurted out simultaneously, I laughed a bit before going on "well I built this house and became a safeguard for passersby." I paused "So I guess you can call this my kingdom…my kingdom of one."

I hoped she didn't hear that last part. "Well I was walking around, all happy and such, then I started raining and then there was a boom!" she was laughing "It really hurt but it allowed me to become charged! It's like having supers powers…" her enthusiasm died away and she became quiet "but I can't control myself at times." She had her hoodie zipped all the way up to cover her A-cups; her Orange hair was messy but cute at the same time. I got up and put my plates in the cauldron I seldom used for dishes "Hey I'm going to go built a couch, it's sort of like a bed, but for sitting." She started giggling

"I know what a couch is _silly_." I smiled and walked into the lobby, the last few months have been tough, mobs spawned and came after me like crazy, probably with something to do with the princess' looking for me. I looked at my hands, was I really human? Or just some mistake put here by some twisted god? I walked over to the bookshelf in the lobby, there hid the most important thing in the house…_ my journal_, in that contained everything I've ever thought, or believed, and the fact that I was human. I double checked to make sure that the book was in place, the leather binding was worn, but still in good condition. After a few hours of building I had finally made the couch, it was past midnight, I sat down, and the fabric was soft, I let the fatigue of the day leave me as I slipped into the land of sleep. As I was in the middle of falling asleep, something warm walked up to me and sat on my lap, wrapping their arms around me, they cuddled me until I finally fell asleep.

I awoke to Cupa shaking me "Get up sleepy" she giggled. I opened my eyes a bit, she had her…_womanly area_ resting on my knee, it didn't help that she wasn't wearing pants. "I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled nudging her off of me. I looked at her, she had her hands behind her back, gently swaying back and forth, and she was biting her lower lip. "I wanted to take you somewhere special." I started walking upstairs, Cupa in hot pursuit "Ok" I replied "just let me get dressed" I looked down the wrinkled jeans and black t-shirt I had slept in. I entered my room and quickly got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a grey t shirt, I turned to Cupa who was there the whole time, I raised an eyebrow, then grabbed two hoodies a dark green striped one and Black one with purple tribal markings on one sleeve and part of the shoulder. Holding the two up I asked which one I should put on, she paused for moment then pointed to the black and purple one, which I slipped on. As we exited the house Cupa snaked her arm around mine and pulled me into the direction of the distant mountains, as we walked I noticed Cupa was humming a tune, the tunes was soft and sweet. After 3 hours of day lit travels we reached the foot of the mountain, Cupa had the reddest blush I had ever seen, and she had a grin on her face that made me wanna smile and kiss her…wait, did I really just think that? I gave my head a small violent shake to dislodge any more thoughts about my friend. We entered a small crevice in the mountain which opened into a giant cavern shaped into a restaurant, a giant sign said MOB CAFÉ about five metres by the entrance. In front of the stairwell a sign was placed saying: _No Humans! No villagers! All sexual desires must be filled in the __Gold__ room._ As I read this Cupa kept trying to pull me away, as if the words could hurt me…then I read the very bottom; _all found humans may be raped, and eaten/Killed. _Nausea hit me in waves, along with that came anxiety, if even one of the monsters found out I was human I'd lose more than my virginity. Cupa lead me to the center table, it was gigantic! Big enough to fit a Jacuzzi built for fifteen in the center of the table. As we sat down I noticed more people were coming to the table, all in humanoid form, meaning I was at the center of a princess' _meeting._ A woman who appeared a year or two older than me walked up to Cupa, who was still hugging my arm with a giant blush, the woman was tan, with long lava blonde hair, she had hair clips in her hair resembling blaze eyes. As I looked at her I noticed two things, she only wore a bikini and a pair of gauntlets and leggings, that and she was checking me out. She smiled and sat down next to me, she wouldn't stop looking at me, as if I was something exotic. Another group of girls walked in, apparently arguing, one was a girl with long grey hair tied back into a pony tail, and she wore a hat that resembled a skeleton, her attire consisted of grey short shorts and a vest that didn't hold her d-cup cleavage well. The other girl was a short fourteen year old in a grey sweater, her purple hair was also pulled back into a ponytail, The tallest of the bunch had long flowing purple hair, with fit underneath an EnderMan hat, she wore a black jacket that squeezed her c-cups, she also wore a mini shirt and some stalkings. The last one was a girl that looked just like the grey haired girl except she was darker skinned and wore black attire. They were arguing about a prince, I gulped as they neared the table, the tall girl and the black skeleton girl sat next to Cupa, while the white skeleton girl and the younger girl sat across from them. Cupa stood up, demanding everyone's attention "What is it pant-phobic?" the black skeleton girl said, "Well Withera, I know this meeting was supposed to be about territory, but I have made a discovery." She giggled, and I knew what was coming next, she pointed at me, and I lazily stood up, and pushed up my sleeves, "I'm Prince Ethan Aleksandr vitally; you can call me Ethan or Aleks." I laughed their shocked expressions. For the rest of the night I was bombarded by questions and request to follow them into the gold room, After 4 hours of dodging the request and questions The tall girl in the black coat walked up to me, she was at taller than be by at least two feet. "Can I help you?" I asked, I was trying to make myself look busy by drinking some water, "yes, you can, just come to this village by tonight." I raised an eyebrow at her as she handed me a piece of paper, she turned her head as if to refuse eye contact. "I-I'll see what I can do" I pocketed the paper and watch the other girls argue about simple things.

I left while carrying Cupa bridal style towards my house; she had fallen asleep at the bar. I don't know if she was conscious of if she did it subconsciously but she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug and cuddled my tightly the whole trip to my house. When we got there I set her down on my bed, and drew the blanket over her, then I quietly walked downstairs and looked threw my book shelf, right beside my journal was another book titled; _The History of minecraftia_. I took out the book and flipped the page to where I left off, the chapter about the princesses and their fathers, then began to read. (**Yes I did take the next bit from another mob talker story; it was just too much of a great** **plot idea to pass up, sorry to the idea's owner.**) _**Mob Princess':**__ When the main monster overlords wanted children, the queens obliged without hesitation and the princess' were conceived, except there were some…drawbacks, for starters the Queens all died during childbirth, and the resulting energy shockwave from their deaths ruined the child's body. Unable to take mob form the astral projections were given humanoid forms by the lord of all: Herobrine, Even though they look human they are not. They are only about 30% human, 50% monster the other twenty various from princess to Princess EX. Creeper princess: 60% monster 40% human Slime Princess: 75% monster 25% human. The only drawback of this new form of theirs is the hormones; the Human part of the princess creates hormones that badly affect the monster side causing the princess to become __extremely__ sexual after puberty. Princesses may only become pregnant from one of their species, and each species has very strict rules regarding the princess'._

_**Centers of power: **__Each Princess has her own center of power, which is the medium for their powers, but some princesses may function without. C.O.P's may even change the form and personality of the Princess if charged with enough negative/Positive energy_

_**Princes:**__ Even though Princes are extremely rare, they live long lives under the lustfully eyes of the princess'. Most princes become overlords when they hit fifty years old._

_**Humans: **__Even though it's impossible for a human to find itself in Minecraftia, Herobrine has done isolated tests to see the long term effects on the land and its inhabitants, using his own daughter, he found out that humans cause the princess' to fall in love and become more…sexually active. _

I stopped reading and bend the page in…What the hell did I just get myself into?

I left a note for Cupa, then left for the Village that the tall girl had told me about on the piece of paper she had given me, it would take all day to get there but hopefully it was worth it. The village consisted of about ten houses, each abandoned, after two hours of searching and waiting, I headed into one of the houses, as I shut the door I heard an Ender warp, and felt someone's warm soft breath on my neck. I turned around to see the girl from the bar; she smiled "Remember me Ethan?" I smiled back and looked her in the eyes, they were a light purple "How can I forget such a pretty face?" she leant in and gave me a hug "think back farther~" she smelt of grapes, It was both intoxicating and familiar "A-Andr? " she laughed it was a sweet laugh that made me want to laugh to. "Yeah, you guessed right, now here's you prize…" I opened my eyes in shock as I was shoved painfully onto my back **(Don't worry! Nothing sexual is going to happen…just some smooching and bone breaking!)** Andr quickly straddled me and put her face next to mine, I closed my eyes in fear, "Look into my eyes" I didn't "Look at me or I'll kill you" I slowly open my eyes and looked at her she smiled and kissed my cheek, then somehow I ended up embedding the wall behind me. I yelled out in pain, I as pretty sure I had fractured ribs, she walked up to me and lifted me up by the throat, and licked her lips attractively. "I'm going to see what's on your mind Prince" she smiled and kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth, as she did this I was hit with waves nausea. She pulled away and dropped me onto the floor. I coughed, the taste of her was still in my mouth, _in my head_, "I…I thought you would kill me if I hadn't looked into your eyes…not the o-other way around." She looked at me with a new fondness, where had the sweet Andr I knew go? "You should have known better, I am a princess of the ender men after all." I struggled to sit upright, my ribs were broken now if they weren't earlier, she pulled out a vial of a purple liquid, holding it up to my mouth she tried forcing my to drink it. When I didn't she looked at me with sad eyes, "Look I'm sorry ok? I'm the strongest mob princess, if I were to have a Boyfriend he would need to be strong, now drink this, it's just a healing potion." Wait, _boyfriend?_ I shook my head "h-healing potions aren't purple…" she sighed "It has my blood in it; It has more of a healing kick to it." After another two minutes I allowed her to feed me the liquid, it tasted well, and I felt at ease as soon as the liquid went down my throat. "See? Was that so hard? You surviving means you're strong!" she kissed my cheek and whispered "that would have killed a regular human" I blinked, how could she know? _I'm going to see what on your mind prince _god dammit I'm going to die today, if not today, tomorrow. She ripped me from my thoughts "Now you can have the best of prizes!" she giggled and blushed "Me!" she began passionately kissing me, trying to force her tongue inside my mouth. Her hand started rubbing my manhood, as I felt her slender hands start to arouse me I struggled free and pushed her off "you may have just stolen my mouth virginity but I'm saving my actual virginity for someone that's not trying to rape me." I said with venom, she actually looked hurt, but then regained her composure and kissed my cheek again "If I can't have it now I'm going to come back for it…_every night_" she teleported away, leaving me with my thoughts

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, and no I don't plan to steal anymore ideas. From now on it will 100000000000% original! Also, if you guys wanted to send me some plot ideas or even some OC's that would be great! Thanks have a good time guys.**


	4. Update

Sorry for the lack of chapters guys… the next chapter is on its way, along with two brand new storie I have been writing, thanks for understanding, and have a great day


	5. AfterMath

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for leaving you there, my old computer lit on fire...literally, so i had to wait until I got a new one, which I did. Now I'm ready to finish this story! Thanks for reading!**

The rest of the night was cold. I stumbled through the village like a mindless drunk, even though my ribs had been healed, they were still sore. As I stumbled about trying to find the way home I mulled over the recent events and I came up with a couple of one-sided thoughts 1. Andr's a bitch 2. I had no idea where I was and 3. Cupa was going to be pissed, I had said that I would be back before now.

I managed to get to the house just at the break of dawn, each move hurt more than the last. I reached for the door handle, opening it slowly I flinched as the old hinges creaked. My voice was barely a hoarse whisper "Cupa?" no answer, maybe she was out or still sleeping? _Out looking for me or sleeping because she was already._ Damn my mind is mean. I slowly walked inside, slightly limping up the stairs until I got to the bedroom, there she was, clutching the bedsheets and crying in her sleep. She looked so troubled and defenceless, I quietly, well as quietly as an injured person can be, hobbled over to her and ran my hand through her orange-ish blonde hair. I can't believe she started all this, no, I can't think like that, they would have found me even without her. Half an hour later I had my beard shaven and my hair cut into a popular shorter style, the bath I had run was warm and had removed any soreness I had before...but my mind was still racing for a way out of this mess.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, unfortunately my clothes are in my room, along with a sleeping woman, this will be, interesting. I silently reached for my black shirt first, one hand still holding the towel to my waist, the mission impossible theme was playing non-stop in my head, next was my underwear..."Ethan?" _shit _I dropped the pair of dark blue jeans I had been grabbing, using my hands instead to cover up my underwear clad area "eh, Cupa! Your awake." I slowly knelt down to fetch the pants I had dropped earlier, "y-your not wearing pants..." her face was tear streaked but there was an unmistakable blush there. "so? You _never_ wear pants!" the jeans slipped on comfortably as I chuckled on Cupa's flustered expression. She looked away with a giant blush "I missed you a lot." I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her shoulder, "hey, I wouldn't leave my best friend now would I?" she placed her head on my chest, the scent of gunpowder invading my nostrils. "yeah, _best friend_" she sounded hurt, but I didn't say anything in fear of making the situation worse. I felt a dampness on my torso, _she's crying again_, " also, could you call me Aleks? I'm trying to-" she suddenly sat upright, narrowly missing my chin with her head "oh shi- what time is it?"

I rolled my eyes, _spontaneous "_about mid day" she jumped of my bed and ran into the bathroom, her voice higher pitched than usual " we gotta get to the cafe!" I stood up slowly, going there was the last thing I wanted to do, I cut my hair and changed my name to get away from those damn animals, I narrowed my eyes for a second,that was surprisingly racist of me. I wandered out of the bedroom and leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, which she had left opened. "why?" she was washing her face so it took a while for her to answer "well, you kind of crashed the last meeting, and we didn't get any work done! Now we got to do it again!~" I smiled at her playfully blaming me. While she was running around washing her face and fixing her hair I looked into the mirror on the wall, _Damn Dude_ with my newly shaven face and cleanly cut hair I looked just like my Uncle, who had become a very successful entertainer, actually, he was were the Aleksandr (**Thank you reviewer for pointing out that I had written his name, I'm such a shame to the Nobs**) in my name had come from, at least that's what I could remember. Cupa's voice ripped me from my thoughts, "Is that all your wearing?" I glanced down, seeing that what I was wearing was not very suiting for where we were going. "fine" i grumbled "I'll throw on some socks and a hoodie" I hesitated and stepped backwards into the bedroom. Picking out a dark grey hoodie and some plain socks I slowly reached up to the top shelf of my closet and grabbed a white beanie, putting that on I stepped out of the house and smiled at Cupa, who had been waiting the door step the whole time, "lets go my pants-less friend" she beamed me a smile and held out her hand

"y'know if we keep being this close, people are going to think things" she blushed "well Aleks, that's your problem" I blinked several times before she jumped forward and started dragging me towards the distant mountains.

**This Is all that I could scavenge from my old computer, sadly. I am going to leave this story in your hands, you have two choices; 1.I can scrap this story and this OC (I have a new OC story in the makings, and trust me _your going to love it_) and re-write it with the actual creatures instead (mainly Aleks,Eddie and James) or 2. I wont to the creatures version of this and instead focus on this story and my other OC story. Leave me a message or two! Anyway, until next time! -Ethan**


	6. Long awaited return, almost!

Hey. Long time no see, I have some shitty news and some good news.

Shitty news: This story is getting cancelled. I had 20+ chapters accidentally deleted.

That, and I'm just really bored with the ongoing story...Sorry.

Good news: I was just kidding! The story isn't cancelled, but it IS getting re-styled, new main character!

I think you guys will love the new version, It ties in very nicely!

that's all for now, Thanks for sticking with me for all these shitty intermissions.

-Ethan


End file.
